


That's The Kind Of Love (I've Been Dreaming Of)

by Happy_Mango



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Acrobat Dick Grayson, All the crushes are unrequited, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Crush, Bat Burger (DCU), Batbrothers (DCU) Bonding, Bonding through insults of their mentor, Completed, Damian Wayne Acts Like a Kid, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne's Archaic Courtship Rituals, Daydreaming, Dick Grayson is Batman, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Everyone Loves Dick Grayson, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Good Older Sibling Dick Grayson, Jason Todd is Robin, Light Angst, Look he's trying ok, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Older Sibling Dick Grayson, One-Sided Attraction, POV Alternating, Secret Crush, Sometime I feel like I'm repeating myself??, Stephanie Brown is Robin, Tim Drake is Robin, Time Skips, Title from a Hozier Song, Trapeze, Unrequited Crush, because literally every Robin has the same reaction to meeting Dick, but in his own special way, but not all at the same time, did you really think you would get a Robin fic without Dick doing acrobatics??, wayne galas, which is starstruck and developing a baby crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Mango/pseuds/Happy_Mango
Summary: Every subsequent Robin grew up knowing that the first, the OG, the one and only Dick Grayson, would be the best. There was no glory for the replacements, but that didn’t matter when Dick would smile at them and compliment their fighting style, or technique, or skill on anything really. All of them would feel that tell tale heat crawling up their neck and ears, and pray that the blush wasn’t visible on their exposed skin. Because when Dick would smile at them, Robin would feel themselves melt.AKA all the times a Robin had a crush on Dick, and the one time they all got together to talk about it.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Everyone, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Stephanie Brown & Dick Grayson, Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson
Comments: 55
Kudos: 728





	1. Jason

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from [Dinner & Diatribes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HlLx7oE7q3I) by Hozier, which doesn't have anything to do with this fic, except for the fact that I was listening to it when I was filling in the title. 
> 
> Disclaimer: all characters belong to DC

**Intro**

Every subsequent Robin grew up knowing that the first, the OG, the one and only Dick Grayson, would be the best. There was no glory for the replacements, but that didn’t matter when Dick would smile at them and compliment their fighting style, or technique, or anything really. All of them would feel that tell tale heat crawling up their neck and ears, and pray that the blush wasn’t visible on their exposed skin. Because when Dick would smile at them, Robin would feel themselves melt.

* * *

Jason wanted to hate him, Dick Grayson that was, with his stupidly perfect hair, and stupidly perfect smile, and the way Bruce would use him as the epitome of perfection.’ Well ok, maybe Bruce didn’t directly say that, but it was implied well enough. The guy was everything Jason wanted to be, and nothing he could. 

“Bye Alf! I’ll call you when I get home.” At the current moment Dick was waving bye to Alfred as he set off from the bi weekly lunch he came to every Sunday to appease Alfred, and no one else. Bruce wasn’t even here to see his eldest off, which seemed a little ridiculous to Jason. After all, B clearly thought this guy was an angel in human form, but didn’t even bother to interact whenever he visited. Jason huffed, but who cared what he thought. Dick gave him a little wave as he straddled his bike, and Jason grudgingly waved back. Dick beamed. What an asshole. 

The next time Jason saw Dick was at a Wayne Gala. To be honest, he was surprised that Dick had even showed up, considering the last time him and Bruce “had a conversation” Dick had screamed at Bruce, and Bruce had managed a look that conveyed every single disappointment he’d felt at Dick, and Dick had just left. He didn’t even bother to show up to lunch at the Manor. Alfred had clearly been disappointed at Bruce since he’d made his least favorite foods, and didn’t let him off without finishing the entire plate. 

But here Dick was, schmoozing the rich folks and letting women fawn over him (even some guys, but only from a distance). He tipped his head back, exposing the tan line of throat only interrupted by his Adam’s apple, and let out a loud, obnoxious laugh. The sickeningly thin woman on his arm joined in, with a little titter of her own. 

Dick carried the conversation for a couple more minutes, before gently disentangling himself from the group and pointing at Jason. And oh shit, he was pointing at Jason. Why was he pointing at Jason? And then he was walking towards him, and Jason froze awkwardly feeling caught, his mouth was stuffed with the little shrimp cocktail thingies that Alfred liked to order. Dick smiled at him, and stole a shrimp off his plate. 

“Hey,” But it was more than a little garbled due to the fact that he was talking around partially chewed food. 

Dick tutted in an impressive Alfred imitation, “Chew your food, then please open your mouth to talk, Master Jason.” His remarkable British accent was marred by the fact that his lips were twitching with laughter and his eyes were alight with mirth. 

Jason chewed and swallowed, (and not because Dick told him to, ok. He did it because he would need a clear mouth to rip him one.). Dick waited for him patiently. When Jason was done, he smirked and grabbed his arm, “What d’ya say we get out of here? I know a perfect place.” 

“What makes you think I want to get out of here? I like the food.” 

Dick gave him a look™ “And the ladies pinching your cheeks, and talking about you behind your back? Plus you look lonely out here, and this way you can take care of my hidey hole when I’m not here.” 

Jason stared at his encased wrist; Dick’s fingers circled it with ease. “Will you let me go, if I say yes?” 

“You promise not to run off or rat me out to Alf?”

Jason nodded, and Dick let go of his hand. “Follow me.” Jason did, watching the older weave his way through the crowds with a deft ease, only getting sidetracked for very short conversations and enthusiastic promises to come back and talk soon. Jason doubted he would, but that smile could charm anyone. 

They made their way out of the crowds and into a hallway that Jason had walked many times before. There was even a couple making out in the darkened corner. His predecessor ignored them, and kept moving along. The couple didn’t even take a break when they passed by. One quick glance at them, showed the guy’s hands under the girls dress, and Jason quickly looked away. Dick abruptly stopped in front of a small door that looked exactly like a dungeon door. 

“You better not be trying to kidnap me, Goldie.” He huffed. 

Dick snorted, “Please, I would just kidnap someone worth something if I had to.” He removed his cufflinks, and extended the telescoping pins so that he had a set of lock picks. 

“Bold words from Mr. Boy Hostage- are you breaking in?!” 

“Oh hush, I’m on the will.” Dick rolled his eyes. The lock clicked, and he swung the door open. He had to duck a little to enter. Jason followed, but he didn’t have to duck under. 

What Jason had expected was a little damp, musty room, likely wooden with no windows, probably no electricity. The door looked like it hadn’t been opened in 100 years. What he saw was vastly different from that. Inside it looked like a dream fort. There were piles of blankets and pillows, and fairy lights strung up along one wall. A small TV hooked up to the wall, with a mini fridge underneath it. The floor was covered in blankets, (“watch your shoes.” Jason slipped them off.) 

Jason spun a whole circle just trying to take in all the little details. “Holy shit, what is this place?” He looked up and on the ceiling there were scuff marks from Dick likely flipping and hitting it, but there was also a spotlight and a mini disco ball. 

Dick smiled at him, seeing how he was trying to take it all in. “This is my hidey hole. I found it in the beginning when I’d just moved here. I used it to get away whenever everything became too much, or if I’d had a bad day. Bruce doesn’t know about it, but Alf does. Even if he never says anything about it.” 

“Oh my- jesus christ. You said B doesn’t know about it?” Dick nodded. “But then, why are you showing me it?” 

“Well, since you’re now Robin, I figured it’s time I showed you all the secrets about this place.” He smirked conspiratorially and leaned in close, “Especially how to get under Bruce’s skin.” 

Jason stared at the elder, “That’s the first time you’ve acknowledged me as Robin.” 

“Huh, really, well I guess so.” He smiled blindingly at Jason, and ruffled his hair. “Now come on, let me show you the best part of this place.” He headed off into a teeny dark corner that Jason hadn’t even noticed when he’d entered; too distracted by everything in the light. 

“Move your fat ass Dickhead,” Jason huffed, as he tried to fit into the corner, but there wasn’t enough space for the both of them. Dick shifted so that Jason could see stacks of CDs and VHSs tucked into the gap between the wall. He scanned the titles and was surprised to find a good chunk of them were handwritten titles with locations and dates like:  _ Titans, San Francisco, 4-20-05,  _ or  _ Haly’s, Tokyo Show, 7-31-90.  _ There were, of course, a lot of actual movies and shows, but the majority of them were the home recording ones it seemed.

Jason plucked one at random:  _ Titans, Jump City, 12-23-04.  _ Dick gave a faint laugh, “I remember that day, Donna and Kori had to decorate the tree since they were the tallest of us, and Roy tried to use his bow to get the star on top of the tree.” He sounded nostalgic and a little sad. Jason felt like he was invading, this was clearly a space where Dick had allowed himself to be free. Jason could  _ feel  _ him in the entire room, from the little string lanterns hung around the room, to the small sketch of the Robin emblem next to the light switch. There were no pictures of anyone though, not even of the Titans or his parents. The room was terribly personal, and also so impersonal at the same time that it hurt. 

“So have you picked one yet?” Dick asked, he’d moved out of the corner and was sitting on his haunches watching him. 

“Huh, oh um yeah sure.” Jason grabbed one at will and it turned out to be a VHS of  _ The Little Mermaid.  _ “Uh yeah, let’s watch this one.” Dick read the title and smiled, “Sounds good, let’s set it up.” 

They were about half way into the movie, right after the part where Ariel traded her voice to Ursula for legs, when Jason’s phone rang. “It’s Bruce.” 

“You should answer that.” Dick paused the movie. He lounged comfortably on a couple cushions, jacket and tie long discarded, and his sleeves rolled up the forearms. He looked hot. 

Which  _ um, what the fuck? Jason hated this guy, he didn’t want to be making heart eyes at him?!  _ “-son, where are you?”  _ Right Bruce was still on the phone.  _

“Hey B, don’t worry. I’ll be right out. You guys are done. Neat. Yep, yep, see you in 5.” Dick in the meantime had rolled over onto his front and was scrutinizing him. 

“Guessing you have to go?” 

“Yep.” Jason did his best not to sound too disappointed. Dick fluidly rolled up to stand and ruffled Jason’s hair. 

“I’ll walk you out.” He smiled ignoring the younger’s yelp of protest. 

Dick did his best to avoid any interaction with Bruce, and more or less succeeded. Especially considering that he pretty much took every chance to stop and talk with anyone so that Bruce couldn’t approach him. When he got to the front where Bruce was waving guests off, he hung back a little. Jason frowned at him, “You’re not coming?” 

“I’ll head out the back, say bye to Alfred.” There was a pause, “Well see ya around Little Wing,” He ruffled his hair once more, before swooping him into a hug. “Give him hell for me. And feel free to use the room.” Dick whispered into his ear before melting into the crowd. 

Jason watched him disappear, a red blush crawling up his own neck and ears. When Bruce asked him if he was feeling ok, Jason shook his head and told him he was feeling fine. And he was, he felt great. 


	2. Tim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual, not beta read. 
> 
> this chapter is just all over the place, so bear in mind.
> 
> Also, shout out to [VinsuTheWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinsuTheWriter/pseuds/VinsuTheWriter) for commenting about a horny Tim, and I did my best to include that in this. It's not much, but the undertone is there :))
> 
> Edit: I'm an idiot and I put the wrong publication date, so hopefully this still finds you well

Tim knew who Dick was. Knew how he functioned, knew how he moved. But he did not know who Dick  _ was.  _ And truth be told, nothing could’ve prepared Tim for the pure hurricane that was Dick Grayson. He packed a stunning amount of energy into someone not very big. He was also very, very tactile. And as a child who grew up pretty touch starved, it was a pretty jarring switch. Dick would be there all the time, ruffling his hair, touching his hand, patting his shoulder, or even just sweeping him up into random hugs occasionally. 

Tim wasn’t really sure how to return the gestures. But, one of the few things his parents had taught him was that whenever someone gave you a gift, you had to return the favor. And Tim knew that all these little things Dick gave him, well they were as good as gifts. Tim wasn’t exactly ready to return them in the same way Dick did, but he could do  _ something  _ in return. What that something was, he didn’t know yet. But he was sure it would come to him, eventually. 

That afternoon, Tim was supposed to train with Dick as it was a Saturday and he was spending the weekend at the Manor. He was currently leading the two of them through their stretches, going a little easier than he normally would’ve for himself. And that made Tim feel kind of bad, but he also knew there was no physical way he could do what Dick did with his body. He still wasn’t entirely convinced Dick wasn’t a meta with the power to become boneless at will. 

Dick laughed, “I wish, but no, just a lot of effort and practice to get like this.” 

Tim jerked in surprise, “Oh, I didn’t really I’d said that out loud.” 

Dick turned to frown at him, “You sure you’re feeling ok?” He leaned over and pressed a palm to Tim’s forehead. “Hmm, you feel fine. But no matter, I’ll ease down on the workout a bit today.” 

“No!” Tim yelped in protest, “I feel fine, just a bit distracted. We can keep going.” Dick fixed him with a look, “Ok maybe I didn’t get enough sleep last night.” He conceded, if not enough sleep meant absolutely none at all. 

“That new Red Hood case B’s been obsessing over? You know if he’s making you stay up all night over it, I can come over for a while. This isn’t healthy.” Dick frowned in that mother hen way he tended to do. 

“Seriously Dick, I promise it was one time thing only. I just forgot I had some homework due last night, and had to finish it before the deadline.” That also, was a lie, Tim had been up trying to figure out what to get Dick for his birthday. He knew it was coming up, even if every year he was slightly mellow with it being so close to the date of his parents’ anniversary. But even with that, a mellow Dick was more energetic than most normal people. Although, after an entire night of surfing the net and many, many shopping magazines, nothing had stuck out to him, and so here he was: sleep deprived, and gift less with less than two weeks to go to his birthday. 

“Hmm, ok.” Dick nodded, but Tim could tell he was watching him out of the corner of his eye. As they continued through the warm up, and into the actual lesson of Dick showing him how to incorporate more gymnastics into his fighting style, Tim’s mind whirled with possibilities of what he could get Dick for his birthday. 

He found the answer a week later. Haly’s circus was coming to town a week after Dick’s birthday. Tim managed to get tickets for the first night on the Saturday after his birthday. 

The day of the show, Tim was nervous. He knew that Dick had been excited when he’d given him the tickets because he’d hugged him immediately with a wide beam after opening the envelope and told Tim he loved his gift. But Dick loved a lot of things, and he also hugged Tim all the time, so he really had no basis for judgement. He paced in his room some more. 

Then, a distress signal came in on his comm. Tim stared at it for a full minute before it registered. 

_ Oh, shit, the Team was in some kind of situation. But, him and Dick were supposed to be leaving soon.  _ Unfortunately, one of these took precedence over the the other, and it was  _ not  _ the one Tim wanted. 

He quickly got ready and made it to the mountain. Nightwing was there at the front breaking up the team into squads; Tim had been assigned to Gamma. The situation they were defusing was apparently a report of some kind of sea serpent attacking near the Boston coastline. 

They made it to the coast, and sure enough Tim could see a massive blue tail sticking up out of the water, and some more ridges poking up out of the gray fog here and there, all meters upon meters apart. The snake wiggled around in the water as the Alpha squad took care of it.

Tim kept half a mind on the clock and the other on making sure the civilians were ok, and getting his team in order. Soon enough the serpent was sent back underwater, and the teams headed back. Once they were at the mountain, Nightwing led the debrief and allowed them to shower and get cleaned up. 

Finally, by the time they’d gotten back to the Cave and Dick was Dick again, not Nightwing, he smiled at Tim. “Sorry we didn’t get to go to the circus.” He ruffled his hair in apology. 

Tim ducked his head, “It’s ok. We can go next weekend or sometime.” 

“That sounds lovely, I’ll clear my schedule just for you.” Dick’s voice made Tim blush bright red, and he kept his attention firmly on his shoes. “Anyways, I’m going to go cool down, you wanna join.”

“Hmm, um yeah, that sounds great.” Dick beamed, and sauntered off to the trapeze near the back of the cave. Tim watched him go, his eyes drifting lower below Dick’s back, before he caught himself and blushed even harder. He quickly yanked his gaze to back of Dick’s head and scurried after him. 

Once he’d caught up with him, Dick was checking the riggings, and the net making sure everything was secure before clambering up to the top of the nest. He powdered his hands with baby powder. He looked like he belonged there, up in the sky, too good for the ground. And then he leapt. 

Dick  _ flew.  _ It was incredible; Tim felt his heart start and stop with every flip Dick took, and the feeling in his belly fanned hotter. 

When the routine was over, Tim applauded loudly. Dick smiled, and bowed at him. “You wanna come up here?” 

“Oh um, I can’t. I really don’t know how-” 

“I’ll hold onto you, don’t worry!”

That did not make the funny feeling in Tim’s stomach any better. “Hmmm, yeah ok.” 

Once Tim was standing in the nest, Dick powdered his hands,  _ so you don’t slip,  _ he’d explained. Then, he wrapped one arm around his waist and Tim clung to his shoulders like a kid, and they flew. The two of them flew over the net, and Tim’s heart caught in his throat as they suspended in the air. His hair ruffled through the motions, and he felt weightless. Next to him, the hard lines of Dick’s body, kept him grounded and gave him safety. 

When it was over, Tim panted with adrenaline. “Oh my god.” 

“Did you like it?” Dick beamed like an over excited puppy. Tim looked up at him; his blue eyes were shining with joy. 

“Yeah, I did.” Tim’s cheeks felt warm with more than just exertion. “It was great, like really great.” Tim knew he was supposed to be the one the giving a gift to Dick, something to thank him with, but somehow this felt more fitting. That Dick had considered Tim worthy enough to show him this. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome,” Dick pressed a kiss to Tim’s forehead, “Now I’m actually gonna go cool off. Come down when you’re ready.” 

Tim had frozen the moment Dick had gotten within 6 inches of his face, and felt that warmth in his cheeks explode all over his face and neck. “Yeah ok,” He murmured, not entirely sure when he would be able to move his legs again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a veeeery subtle MCGA reference in there :DD virtual cookies (or your preferred baked good) to the first one who discovers it!!
> 
> (although, fair warning, it doesn't quite match the timeline, but let's pretend)


	3. Stephanie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this on time :/ the past week has been a special brand of hell for me. 
> 
> This chapter is brought to you by my Spotify Playlist compiled of songs from the Classic Rock station that my mom plays in the car: featuring a ridiculous amount of Queen, AC/DC, and Billy Joel.

Steph was still unsure of her own status as Robin. She knew that the only reason she’d been hired to take up the mantle was because of spite, and Batman didn’t even pretend to like her. But that didn't really explain how she found herself in a Bat Burger ordering a strawberry milkshake for herself and a chocolate one for the figure on the roof. 

Contrary to popular opinion, Steph wasn’t stupid. She may have been a dumbass to dress up in purple pajamas and try to stop her dad’s plans, but she wasn’t an idiot. Which is why, she knew that the figure on the roof was probably gonna be her best ally while she was allowed to wear the Robin suit. 

The number on the TV over the counter lit up with her order number, and Steph paid for the shakes in cash, leaving a good tip for the girls at the counter. They didn’t even blink at her, either they’d grown accustomed to random Bats dropping in, or more likely, they thought she was just an overeager cosplayer. After all, who recognized Steph as a valid Robin?

As she headed to the rooftop, shakes precariously balanced in each hand, Steph thought about why _he_ was even talking to her. Batman had made it pretty clear that she was only a temporary position until Tim came back, so, why, _why_ was this guy talking to her? 

Steph paused just below the lip of the rooftop. She could just _not_ go. That was still an option, wasn’t it? But, deep in her heart, she knew she would never forgive herself if she didn’t go. It would bug her till the end of time if she didn’t.

So, with her mind made up, Steph headed up final set of stairs, to face her predecessor and original Robin- 

Only to find out that there was no one there. Just an empty rooftop with trash scattered around. Steph huffed, but at the same time a large part of her felt annoyed with _herself._ Because she _knew_ that she shouldn’t have gotten her hopes up, but she did. And now she was left in the dust, again. 

With a sigh, Steph sat down at the edge of the roof and sipped at her own strawberry shake. The chocolate one was left next to her, sweating in the heat. The blinking yellow lights of street-lamps seemed hazy in the humidity. Steph looked around, boredly, when she noticed something glinting in her peripheral vision. She frowned and grabbed it. 

It was a small wing-ding, or Nightwing’s special brand of bat-a-rangs. Stuck on it was a small paper note, written in blue ink. 

_Hey Rob, sorry I had to leave before the shakes. Something came up, enjoy mine for me, will ya :)) Anyways, IOU one get together. I’ll call you when I’m free, but in the meantime text me for anything you need help with. See you around! ~N_

There was a number written in code below that, and Steph carefully tucked the note into a pocket in her belt. A warm feeling spread in her belly, and she smiled at the fact that Nightwing trusted her enough with a number to contact him with, even though he had kinda sorta ditched her. She slurped up the last of her strawberry shake, gave the chocolate one to a young girl she met on the streets, and headed to the Batcave feeling lighter than she had in months. 

It was next Saturday when she got a text from him. Steph hadn’t been doing much, just working on an essay for English on the differences and similarities between _1984_ and _Brave New World._ So nothing important really. 

The text was pretty simple, just a meeting place, time for midnight tonight, and a question mark with a little blue bird next to it. It was easy enough to guess who it was from after that. She replied with a yes, and allowed herself a giddy little smile, before turning back to her notebook and attempting to string her thoughts together in a cohesive sentence. 

That night, Steph bounced on her toes on top of the same BatBurger where she’d picked shakes up for the two of them. She felt, more than saw, the movement behind her and turned to see the first Robin, Nightwing beaming at her. His suit seemed to meld with the night air with only the sweeping blue _v_ standing out. And his smile practically lit up the space around them, like a miniature sun. Steph returned it. If possible, his smile seemed to grow. 

“Oh wow, it’s great to finally meet you in person!” He stuck a hand out to shake, and Steph took it. She couldn’t feel anything through both of their gloves, but his fingers were slim and a lot longer than hers. Probably good for climbing walls and reaching other places. 

“It’s nice to meet you too. I’ve, um, heard a lot about you.” She wasn’t really sure why she suddenly felt shy and small. The guy wasn’t Batman for christ’s sake, but he was a _bat._ And he was _the first Robin,_ the guy who created the idea that Batman needed a sidekick. So yeah, it was fine that Steph was shy, and just a teensy bit starstruck. Not that she would ever admit that to anyone. 

“So, I figured we could get shakes and just, I don’t know, hang out? I figured I owed you since I very rudely ditched you last time. Sorry about that, by the way.” 

Steph waved away his apology, “That sounds good.” 

“Strawberry right?” He didn’t even wait for an answer before doing a double flip off the lip of the building, sticking the landing, and walking inside the Bat Burger. Steph sighed and sat down, feet dangling over the street below. Luckily it was a pretty quiet night, most criminals opting to stay inside due to the heat wave that had swept over Gotham in the last week. Of course, there were still a few who were out and about, but Batman was taking care of them. 

Steph wasn’t fully sure what to think of Nightwing. She knew that Tim used to think of the world of him. (She was almost a hundred percent sure that he’d had a crush on the older hero.) Even though Batman didn’t talk much of him, she knew he thought he was one of the best, if not the best, hero in the biz. And of course, he was his oldest child. 

She kicked her legs against the solid concrete. Long cracks ran up the side, and the uppermost floors’ windows were long gone, but the building was still standing. If there was one thing Gothamites were good at, it was making sure their infrastructure stood strong. Something needed to stay when everything (everyone) fell down in this damned city. She sighed, the smoggy, humid air, filled her lungs as she inhaled in the next breath. After another moment, she felt the tell tale woosh of air that signaled Nightwing had landed next to her. 

He handed her a pink shake, “I tried to get them to make it purple, but it wasn’t possible sorry. You like purple right? Just figured that since the previous color of your suit. O mentioned it offhand, so I _had_ to look it into after that. I mean it’s only polite. And I gotta say, that suit you had was brilliant. Absolutely lovely color. 10 out of 10.” He took a long slurp of his drink and Steph stared at him in shock. How had Batman raised such an _effusive_ guy? 

He waved his hand in front of her, and Steph blinked, not realizing she’d gone into a trance. “You good?” 

“Yeah, sorry,” She took a sip of her shake to give her some time to order her thoughts. The drink was _good,_ thick and icy, with enough sourness from the strawberry to make her tongue tingle. “I’m just not used to someone talking so much, you know.” She laughed a little nervously, “I mean Batman isn’t exactly the chatty type.” She hoped she wasn’t shooting herself in the foot by insulting Batman. Anytime she’d said anything bad about B, Tim had practically jumped her. 

But Nightwing snorted good naturedly, “Oh believe me, I _know._ I mean anytime I go back, he’s always like ‘justice justice, hmmmm. I will now grunt anytime you ask me a question. Oh sorry it’s time for my daily brood session. We’ll get back to that issue when I am feeling verbal, which is never. Justice, hmmmm, hmmmm.’” 

Nightwing’s Batman impersonation was perfect. He had the growly baritone down to pat, complete with the brooding expression which just looked so wrong on his always smily face. At least until he coughed abruptly and had to drink a few sips to clear his throat. “Gosh I have no idea how he does that all the time. No wonder he doesn’t talk, needs to save his voice for the night job.” 

Steph snicked despite herself, and Nightwing’s smile could light up all of Crime Alley. “You know,” she offered, “You’re not that bad.” 

“Why, thank you. You’re pretty sweet yourself Ms. Robin.” He ruffled her hair, before she could duck away. They both sipped at their shakes, quietly, comfortably, and when their comms went off because an attempted robbery at the bank on Main Street, the two of them swung over and helped Batman take care of it. Nightwing made puns all throughout the fight and smiled at Steph. She'd blushed in response every single time. 

When she got home, Steph realized that this was probably the best night she’d had, ever, as Robin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was kinda annoying to write, because the only interaction I could find between Steph & Dick was during the time she was Batgirl and he was Batman, coupled with the fact that I actually have no idea what he was doing during her Robin run, so I just decided to pretend he was in Blud being Nightwing as he tends to do. If anyone has any info about what he was canonically doing that time, I would greatly appreciate it :))
> 
> The essay Steph mentions working on is an assignment I had for class, and let me tell you, both those books were just so _bad_. I despised both those books with a burning passion because they were just plain weird. I understand why our teacher made us read them, but _hmmmm_ they were terrible.


	4. Damian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is brought to you by The Umbrella Academy's season 2 soundtrack because i watched it this weekend and haven't been able to stop listening to the soundtrack playlist :DD
> 
> Also brought to you by idkhow's new song WHICH ABSOLUTELY SLAPS 
> 
> but i digress, you came here for the fic not me screaming about music

“Grayson! I am missing my tie!” Damian yelled into the hall in a huff. 

“Did you check in the laundry room?” The elder yelled back from his own room. Damian sighed and headed towards the laundry room to try and find his tie before he was late for school. Usually the two of them could function in sync so well it would make the League cry, but this week had been especially messy for them. Literally and figuratively. Pennyworth was in England visiting some family, so it was just him and Grayson in the penthouse. 

Grayson was adequate in terms of a partner and companion. But he would not make a good home maker. His cooking skills were, well for lack of better word, abysmal. Luckily, Damian mused, Grayson would not ever have to be a homemaker. He struck Damian, as someone who would never have to play that part in a marriage. Damian could very clearly see Grayson coming after work to a lovely wife or handsome husband who had prepared a delicious meal. And he would kiss them soundly on the lips with a smile and laugh about the day he’d had at work. And-

Damian cut off his daydream quickly. The thought of Grayson marrying someone put an odd twist in his stomach. Although it didn’t really matter because there was no one out there who was worthy enough for Grayson to even date, let alone marry. And Damian would hardly let his partner espouse someone who wasn’t worthy of him. It was his duty as Robin. 

“Hey kiddo! I found your tie, let’s get going!” Grayson called out, jerking Damian from his stupor. He poked his head into Damian’s room, “Don’t want you to be late for school.” He smiled that beam he used when trying to encourage Damian to socialize. 

“Tie?” He snapped. Grayson tossed it to him and headed towards the front door.

“Let’s not be late, Dami!” 

Damian couldn’t seem to get the thought of Grayson getting married out of his head. He could practically see the scene unfolding in front of him. Grayson would take his beloved out on a picnic and the two of them would sprawl in the shade under a massive tree. The summer sun warming their faces and food. Grayson would grandly lay out a terribly colored blanket, perhaps that hideous red and yellow one he kept in the back of the closet, and they would set a basket full of Grayson’s and his beloved’s favorites down before following suit. 

Maybe the two of them would take a walk before enjoying their meal. Holding hands in flower fields, as Grayson would pluck one up and press it behind his spouse’s ear, the gold ring on his finger glinting in the sun, blue eyes alight with love and mirth. Then when they got back to their condiment colored blanket, and had eaten their fill, Grayson would lay his head in his partners lap and look up at them adoringly. His hair fanning out like an angel’s halo, skin practically glowing in the afternoon light. The partner would be forced to put their book down so that they could return his gaze and they would lean down and press a kiss to his lips. Grayson would laugh softly and return the kiss, and when they were forced to break apart to breathe he would smile, and whisper, “Love you Dami.” 

Damian jerked awake. His heart was racing and his palms were sweaty. That _dream-_

He broke his thoughts off, he didn’t want to finish it. He didn’t want to psychoanalyze himself. Or what that possibly could have meant. He had no need for that. 

But unfortunately, his math class was ridiculously boring and he already knew everything his imbecilic teacher was teaching to the rest of the class. And so his thoughts once again wandered back to that damnable dream. 

As he slowly went over it in his mind, an idea began to form. Of course it made sense that Damian was the only one worthy enough for Grayson. After all, who was better suited for taking care of Grayson’s every need than his partner; his Robin? Wasn’t that what Robin was supposed to be; the light to Batman’s darkness; the one watching his six. That dynamic should not _not_ pass over into their civilian lives, no? There was a reason that a spouse was also known as a _partner._

It was after patrol a couple nights later that Damian decided to breach the subject. “Grayson, have you ever thought about getting married?” He’d decided to start point blank, no need for theatrics or to drag out the conversation. Of course he wasn’t going to just ask for Grayson’s hand in marriage, not yet at least. He knew that Grayson would be incredibly averse to him at this age, perhaps in some time he would be more open to the idea. But for now, Damian needed to conduct some basic research to see how much effort he would need to put into gently coercing Grayson into it. 

Next to him, Grayson hummed. “I mean I guess? I have been engaged a couple times, but none of those ever worked out.” Ah yes, Damian had only heard about his dalliances with Gordon and the Tamaranean princess in passing. It really was no wonder that those two relationships had fallen through; neither of those women were _fit_ for Grayson. Not like Damian was. 

“So yeah I guess you could say I’ve thought about it, but not recently. I have more important things to worry about in my life right now than trying to build a relationship strong enough for marriage.” He suddenly turned to ruffle Damian’s hair, “Like you, kiddo.” 

Damian would forever deny blushing at his words, all previous thoughts gone, like a Flash when it was buffet night in the cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian is absolutely my favorite robin to write. he just reminds me so much of my own baby sister, except for the fact that she's less stabby & taller than him at ten than he was. 
> 
> 1 more chapter oh my gosh, I can't believe it!! I am going to do my best to finish this before my school starts. But I have team tryouts all of next week, so we'll see how it goes.


	5. All Together Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is it :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is brought to you by WAP & Troye Sivan's new EP: In A Dream.
> 
> basically every chapter i've written for this ever: 
> 
> Dick: *ruffles Robin's hair*  
> Robin: HEY! *blush*

“Hey you know the best thing about Europe?” Jason began conversationally, throwing his arms around Tim and Damian respectively. “Baby bat here is drinking age, meaning we can hit up that bar down the street.” 

It was a testament to how much Damian had grown since he didn’t immediately throw Jason down and disarm right there for daring to touch him. Instead he just rolled his eyes, and scoffed. “I really do not see the need to poison my body or inebriate myself for-” He was cut off by Jason clapping his hand over the younger’s mouth and pulling him closer to his own body. 

Dick could tell that Damian was on the verge of biting Jason’s finger off, so he sighed and “Jason, let go of Damian. He bites. Tim, Steph, please stop whatever it is you’re planning on doing right now. I literally do not want to know, so don’t bother explaining.” The two middle Robins turned with one mildly guilty expression (Tim) and one giddy smirk (Stephanie). 

“Aww c’mon Dickie, all five Robins in one place with no other bats or birds? When has that ever happened? Especially with no responsibilities.” Dick was happy to notice that Jason had released Damian from the headlock they’d been in when Dick had turned away, even if Damian was currently glaring daggers at the older, and Jason was happily ignoring. Although, Jason’s words were true. The five of them had gone to Ireland to chase a trail, but when their mark had arrived a day early, and been caught a day early, they were now free until their flight tomorrow. 

“Actually, and I cannot believe I’m saying this, but Jason has a point.” Tim offered. 

“Oi, what’s that supposed to mean!” The man in question lunged for Tim who dodged easily, but now they were mock wrestling in the middle of the street as people turned to look at them in judgement. 

“Tt, imbeciles.” 

“Yeah, I mean Dick when has there ever been just a Robin team-up? Or even get together?” Stephanie picked up Tim’s argument as he continued to play fight with Jason. “Besides, there’s a great little pub down the street from here. We don’t have to drink, but we can at least spend time with each other.” 

“If those two can tear their hands away from one another for a single moment, then I will agree with Brown.” 

Dick turned to look at the youngest in surprise, “Ok then, looks like we have a decision.” 

At his words, both Tim and Jason perked up, “Really he agreed, awesome let’s go.” 

“Did you guys plan this behind my back?” Dick let himself get swept up by his namesakes as Stephanie slipped her arm into the crook of his elbow and Damian tucked himself protectively behind Dick. (The kid was officially taller than all of them, except Jason, but they all suspected that he would surpass even him soon.)

“Whaaat?” Stephanie gasped dramatically, “You really think we would do something like that?” 

“Yes. Was that case even real?” 

“The case?” Tim didn’t even look up from where he was texting someone on his phone. Jason was gently guiding him away from street lamps and people so he didn’t bump into any. “No that was real, we just got lucky when we caught the guy early.” 

“Yep, so now we can get you to relax, you’re too tense man.” Jason poked him in the back. Dick stiffened automatically, “See this is what I mean. You need a night off, away from Gotham, the states, the entire North American Continent in fact. And besides, what better place to get drunk than Dublin.” 

“Hmm, a night off does sound pretty good. But don’t expect me to get drunk, that’s not going to happen.” 

Stephanie abruptly stopped in front of a small hole in the wall pub. The narrow, bright red door stood out brightly against the dark brick wall. “Here,” She announced as Dick, Damian, Jason, and Tim all crashed into each other’s backs. “We should go here. What, why are you all glaring at me? Boys.” She rolled her eyes as Dick opened the door and they all entered. 

The inside of the bar was warm and cozy. Not exactly what you would expect from a bar on Friday night, but Dick supposed that it would fill up later on in the night. Dick, Stephanie, and Damian all tucked themselves into a circular booth near the back exit, as Jason and Tim went to the bar to start a tab and get them some drinks. 

“So is there any special reason you guys planned all this behind my back?” Dick asked again, this time looking at Stephanie. 

“Nah not really. Like Jason said, you need a day off, although I will say that we were very excited because this might be one of the few times all of us birds are in the same place without any large explosions or thousands of dollars in infrastructural damage.” 

“Well Blondie I wouldn’t say that just yet. There’s still a chance for us to massively fuck this up.” Jason slid their drinks onto the table, as he smirked cockily. 

“Tt. Only if you and Drake do something completely idiotic, which I suppose is quite easy for you two.” 

“Oi! If anything it would be Jason’s idea.” Tim protested from where he was waiting behind Jason. 

“I am  _ not  _ the devious one in this group Mr.-” 

“Yeah no,” Dick shut down the conversation before it devolved from a conversation to a physical fight, even if it was in good fun. It would not bode well for their evening to be kicked out this early. He pulled Jason down next to Damian, and Stephanie sat Tim next to her. Which worked out well, until Dick realized he was smack in the center of the five of them, well and truly boxed in. Sighing, he mentally prepared himself for a night of shenanigans and no physical way to stop them. 

The night progressed with many shots and ridiculous jokes being told all around. Dick, true to his word, refused to get properly drunk, but he did take every third drink the waitress brought around. Jason was in the middle of loudly regaling an incident where he had taken down an entire drug cartel with only a pepsi bottle and a butter knife, when a busty ginger woman came over to their table and leaned down on her elbows, giving Dick a clear view down the top of her shirt. 

“Hey handsome,” She purred at him, “You wanna come sit at the adults’ table with me?” She jerked her head in the direction of a table with more young women and a couple of guys were all drinking and looking in their direction expectantly. Next to him, Dick could feel more than hear Damian growling possessively at her tone, and Dick placed a calming hand on his knee. 

“No thanks, I’m good here.” He smiled apologetically at her. 

“You sure honey?” She glanced around at their small group with a look of undisguised disgust, “You can ditch the kiddos for a while; they can take care of themselves.” She lowered her voice for that bit, as if that prevented any of his siblings from hearing. 

“Hey lady, he said he was fine. You can leave now.” Stephanie looked at the woman, slurping loudly from her brightly colored drink that Tim had gotten for her. 

The woman glared at Stephanie before harrumphing loudly and flouncing off, her red curls bouncing with each step. Jason rolled his eyes as he watched her leave, “Not sure why you didn’t go with her. She was cute, and ginger. Just how you like ‘em.” 

“Well,  _ I  _ was promised a night of relaxing with my fellow namesakes. And I’m still waiting to see that.” Dick leaned back against the sticky, laminate booth. 

“Ugh,” Stephanie sighed, “There was a time in my life when I would have  _ killed  _ to hear you say something like that. All cool and confident, sounding like there was no place you would rather be than here.” 

Dick turned to her in confusion, “Why?” 

“Oh you know, I had the biggest crush on you when I was Robin. I thought you were the bee’s knees and all that.” She said conversationally. 

Dick choked on his drink while Stephanie looked cool as a cucumber. “Wait - what?” 

“Christ,” Jason muttered, “Just dump it all on him all at once, huh?” 

“Sorry, I just - what?” 

“I,” Steph began emphasizing every word like she was talking to a toddler, “Used. To. Have. A Crush. On. You.” 

“Why?” He sounded so confused it was hysterical. Both Tim and Jason burst out laughing, while Stephanie patted his knee in comfort. Damian was oscillating between anger, confusion, and hysteria so Dick decided to ignore him for now. 

“Well, I mean you’re really good looking and smart and clever and charismatic and -” Jason abruptly froze as he realized everyone was staring at him, “Aaand I’m drunk. Please ignore everything I’ve just said.” 

“Little wing,” Dick looked both delighted and startled, “Did you have a crush on me too?” 

“What? No. I mean, maybe. No, no, I mean no.” 

“You’re in too deep now,” Tim said with a snort, “Just admit it and get it out of the way. I mean you’re not special if it’s any help. I’m pretty sure all of us had a crush on Dick when we were Robin.” 

Now Dick looked even more confused, “Wait a minute,  _ all  _ of you guys? When you were Robin?” 

“I mean I know of myself for sure, and Tim wasn’t even subtle. I mean he talked about you when we were  _ dating.”  _

“Damn Timmy, you talked about another man to your girl? Harsh.” Jason commented. 

“Yeah, well in his defence, I met Dick once, and instantly fell in love too.” Steph shrugged. 

As the three of them continued to argue within themselves, Dick turned to face Damian who seemed to have shrunk in on himself after the whole conversation had begun. “Are you ok?” 

“Tt. Of course, I am always ‘ok.’” He rolled his eyes, but he seemed subdued. 

“You know I don’t mind that you ever liked me. I’m not going to treat you any differently. Well, I’m assuming that you don’t like me anymore, right?” Dick wasn’t sure if those were the right words, but when Damian’s body language relaxed he assumed that they were. 

“Yes, you are correct. I am very happy where I am at the moment. And no, I do not hold that attraction to you that I once did.” He hummed thoughtfully, “I suppose this is indeed ‘liquid courage.’ I was planning on taking that to my grave.” 

“I’m glad you’re happy now, and that you told me.” Dick smiled at his younger brother, who now towered over him. He leaned up and ruffled his hair.

“Tt. Will you ever leave that habit behind?” 

“Not anytime soon.” Dick smiled around at all his siblings who were laughing and talking with each other. And he realized that he did indeed feel very relaxed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it folks. wow, I can't believe the fact that I actually stuck with this and finished the entire thing. Kinda crazy. I love literally all of you who read this, left kudos, or commented at any point in the duration of this. I'm gonna miss writing these lil notes & waking up to see your comments in my inbox, but I hope that i'll see y'all again on a different project maybe, we'll see. My writing time is going to be severely cut down with school, and the fact that I made the team last week :DD
> 
> come hit me up here i'm quite active on both.  
> [Tumblr](https://miniaturemangos.tumblr.com/) [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/happymango03/)
> 
> And.... close curtains

**Author's Note:**

> hehe, I just love baby robins and their older brother Dickie. Tis really the best continuity we can ask for tbh
> 
> [Tumblr](https://miniaturemangos.tumblr.com/) [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/happymango03/)


End file.
